


Once Again, For Love

by fandomsnerdworld17



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Funny, Heartwarming, Love Story, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruhina AU, Naruto AU, Naruto fic, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnerdworld17/pseuds/fandomsnerdworld17
Summary: "You are the only woman I will ever love," I say. And she does the thing that I've been waiting to see for all these years... She says yes.-I do not own any character!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_Fucking hell._ I am running late. Very late. You would think after a couple of years of working and being determined at my job I would not run late and would not be met with the glaring eyes of everyone at that goddammed office. Well, you are wrong. I am pretty much fucked if I am late. Especially today.

So, people at the office aren't bad, really, just condescending at times. But I don't blame them, I did just got one of the best and most anticipated projects at the company and oh god, you should've looked at their faces! _Not too bad for someone like me huh?_ The reason I cannot be late is because that project starts today and I will have new people on my team, fresh meat as people call it. And I cannot give them the impression that I, their "boss" is an unpunctual, messy person who cannot control his hair. Okay, well the last one isn't my fault, I've always had messy bed hair! But the others aren't looking good for me right now either. I am usually not like this late, well sometimes I am but with good reason. Today I really have no excuse except for the fact that I scrolled through Instagram for an amount of time that I am not comfortable accepting and just lost track of the time. And then I got up late and you get the picture, right? Happens to the best of us, but not an excuse I can give to anyone. Oh, I wished this was an acceptable excuse.

I might be running late, but one thing that I cannot start my day without is coffee. I enter my regular coffee shop called Ichiraku coffee. It's really a small local chain, they have Ichiraku Noodles, which I think they should name Ichiraku Ramen because that's the only food item they are good at. Anyway, I order my regular cappuccino and set out.

Now I'm jogging a little bit more out of necessity than anything else. The good thing is I am only a 5-min walk away from my office. Just thinking about the project that awaits me makes me a little giddy. This project would boost my career to a different level. I might not be a fan of people I work with but even I have to admit they are one hell of a team. But we wanted fresh minds and um, well people who might do the work for well not-over-the-average-pay. Not my idea, but my bosses. Anyway, I can't believe I was chosen for this project, as I mentioned before this project will change my life. I am almost at the building now, just around the corner...

Everything happens very quickly. I took a quick turn but there was someone standing already and we crash, hard. I fall right on my ass and so does the person whom I collided with, half of my coffee is on the floor and the other half is on my shirt. Well, there goes my fresh shirt and good first impression.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I say, a little too harshly. I adjust my eyes to the sun's light and see if people around us stopped. No one did. _Well, it wouldn't be a business hub if people weren't self-absorbed._

"Sorry," says the person I collided with holding her hand over her eyes. I freeze. _Run._ This is the only thing I can think of. But I am also not a jerk and the person – the girl – who I collided with might need help with her stuff. I see she was drinking the same coffee as me. _Still drinking this, huh._ A warm feeling takes over my body as I remember. I don't think she has even noticed me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I cannot deal with this, not today. I quickly gather her things up and keep them beside her, her hand is off her eyes and she is staring at me wide-eyed. _Yeah, I cannot believe it either._ This is when I decide to do one of the most awkward things ever, I drop her stuff [again] and run. I run towards the building and don't stop until I reach the elevator.

Thank god there aren't many people in the elevator. Panting I just sit down on the elevator floor and think about what I just did. _What the fuck dude, you ran!! I should've stopped and said Hi. But she wouldn't want it...Well you fucking dumbass she saw you and recognized you...maybe you shouldn't be a supreme jerk and said Hi..._

My floor comes up and the elevator ping brings me back to reality. Well, I can deal with these feelings later, right now I have a meeting to attend. The good thing is I now have an excuse for being late, and evidence too. Bad thing – I don't have my coffee and that would usually make me grumpy.

"Oh, no coffee today?" said the checky receptionist, Moegi. _These little interns, I swear!_

"Haha," I imitate her, she might be irritating at times but she is actually scarily good at her job. As I said people are not the best at this place but man do, they get their work done. Even these little interns.

"You were expected in Meeting Room 3," she checks her watch as I roll my eyes, "five minutes ago." And then she gives me one of her most sarcastic smiles. To my surprise, her annoying eye roll didn't annoy me at all.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now." I say and start to leave.

"What's wrong with your shirt?" she asked but I pretend to have not listened to her. I don't want her prying on me. No one needs to know what happened. I take a side-trip to my office, oh yes, I have an office – not a cubicle but a motherfucking office. I grab some paperwork and leave for Meeting Room 3. Even I am meeting these new people for the first time, and I would be lying if I said I'm not excited. _Maybe this can make me forget my encounter before..._ I think as I enter the room.

"You are late." Kakashi, my boss almost screams. His silver hair is just as messy as mine. _He can't scold me on that today!_

"I know, I know. I had an accident," I say showing him the coffee stain on my shirt. "I do not have a change of clothes right now." Kakashi rolls his eyes, well eye. He keeps an eye-patch on his left eye. Don't ask me why, my best guess is he's just trying to act cool. Or maybe he wanted to be a pirate when he grew up.

"When can I meet the team?"

"In a bit, one the member is yet to arrive."

"You know, this is huge right?" Kakashi says, "I mean I know you don't want anyone to know this but you can very easily just claim this company."

 _I know. This is why you wanted me early, huh. Giving me a whole "this is your company" pep talk. Boring!_ I think but don't say out loud.

"You know I don't want to get it that way," I say instead. Kakashi is about to argue against it but we are interrupted by his sectary.

"All members are here," she says. Kakashi looks at me and nods. _This is it; the big team is here!_ I gather my stuff and follow Kakashi. Kakashi leads me to his office, where I am assuming the team must be. His office is huge, and like I mean _huge_. He has a leather dark red couch on the right side and an expensive coffee table. Behind his desk, which by the way is also large, is a bookshelf. I really like that bookshelf.

 _I have a good feeling about this!_ I am just trying to motivate myself and not feel giddy!

We enter the office and I put on one of the most amazing smiles. Standing in front of us are four people, all of them are shorter than me. Yeah, I notice these things. I take a look at my new teammates, people I will be working with for the next year; I take a look at all of them from left to right as Kakashi introduces them as I give all of them a small wave. But my heart stops at the last person, on the right.

_No fucking way._

She looks at me with the same expression. My whole body is rigid, and my mind says to get my eyes off her but my heart is refusing to do so. I know my smile is gone, and instead, my face must be looking as if I have seen a ghost. In a way, I have. I never thought I would see her again. Not like this. No wonder I bumped into her. I also did not miss when she said my name after I crashed into her. I feel like the world around me is spinning around me and right now I don't give a fuck about my project. The only thing I do care about is the girl in front of me.

"Oye! Are you listening to me?" Kakashi's voice fazes in I slowly look at him and then back at her. I managed to give her a little wave and try not to pass out.

I never introduced myself, did I? Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 25, a little late to this morning meeting which I thought would be the best thing that has ever happened to me. The second best. The first best thing? Well, it's standing in front of me, her eyes wide, her mouth agape, and her midnight blue hair tied up in a ponytail. The reason I was late...the reason I was scrolling through Instagram last night...every night... _my ex-girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

_Ohmygodohmygod, okay it’s not a big deal…_

“Hi,” Hinata says with a small smile on her face. That’s it. That’s the end of me. I never thought I would be at the receiving end of this smile, again. I cannot believe this is happening, all over again.

The smile never leaves her face and I realize that everyone is staring at me and I am staring at her. I need to say something. I try to think of a reply but my mind is blanking. _SAY hi!!_ I open my mouth but no voice comes out.

 _Talk, damm it!!_ I scream inside my head; the dizziness came back and I am very close to blacking out. _Holy shit! Help me, someone!!_ And it was as if God heard my prayers and one of my co-workers came in.

“Boss,” he said to Kakashi, “I need you to sign these.” With that, everyone’s gaze shifted to him. Except for me, who was still creepily staring at Hinata. How can I not? Her hair was tied in a high-pony, and her black skirt had a mud stain on it, or wait it was a coffee stain from before. And to my utter good luck, Kakashi broke the silence after signing his papers.

“Okay, so that’s your team for the next year,” he said patting my back, which finally brought me back to reality and my eyes stripped away from Hinata to Kakashi and then to the rest of the team, who to no one’s surprise had one single thought in their heads. _Our boss is a fucking pervert._ I wouldn’t blame them for thinking that.

“You all know where your offices are, please settle yourself in today and get your staff ids and other paper-work done,” Kakashi continued, “and please meet back in the office after lunch-time.”

**Hinata**

Kakashi-san leaves the office and so does Naruto-kun. I didn’t think I would meet him this early, I thought he was in a very higher position. Well, it doesn’t really matter. I am here to do a job and get some experience. It doesn’t matter if someone who I stalk on Instagram almost every night is standing right in front of me… It doesn’t matter… It shouldn’t…

I shake away all of the thoughts from my mind and head directly towards my small cubicle, which to my surprise is directly in front of Naruto’s. _Wow, god you aren’t making this easy…_ I settle myself in I already have my staff id done and the only problem on my list is the stained skirt. I can’t believe I was this clumsy, and directly hit him… _Ugh._

“Oi!” someone says behind me making me jump, “you’re Hinata right? I’m Konohamru!”

It’s one of the members on our team. He looks young, like really young and he also does not know how to dress up as in a corporate office. Looking at his sandals makes me sad. “Hi,” I say with a small smile. I don’t want to talk right now; I know what he wants to talk about. I don’t want to think about it—

“So, I think our boss has a huge crush on you?” says another voice behind him, “that was a bad first impression on us,” Kiba says. I’m relieved to see a familiar face on my team. I met Kiba on my first job when we both were interns, and now we have reunited again after two years.

“Hi to you too Kiba-kun.”

“You know, you shouldn’t have to even do this job. What happened to your dad’s—”

I put my hand on his mouth. No one needs to know about my history. Well, my boss already knows but I don’t think he cares. Anymore.

“Wait can we go back to the topic of when the boss couldn’t take his eyes off you,” Konohamaru said. And my attention goes back to the young kid.

“I know Naruto-kun from college,” I say, my leg shaking and fingers doing a dance behind my back, “I think he recognized me from back then.” And I instantly regretted saying it as I saw Konohamru’s eyes shine literally like the Sun.

“Oh, I think it was more than a reorganization,” Konohamru says with a wide smile, “I bet you two were involved in some college romance!” He declares.

I freeze and stare at him wide-eyed. My cheeks feel very hot right now and I swear the room around me is closing in.

“What’s going on?” says the last person I want to be around right now. Naruto-kun comes closer to our little group and looks at all of us. I look anywhere but in his eyes, I know what lies in those blue eyes of his.

“Nothing boss!” Konohamru says and leaves whistling.

“Um… Hinata…?”

I look up and there they were again. Those blue eyes looking directly into my eyes, as much as I try to tell myself I cannot hate them. I remember seeing a story a couple of days ago when he saw a really big pigeon in New York and he was trying to compare it to others with his handspan. He had a disgusting reaction when one of them pooped on his hands, his nose scrunched up and eyebrows almost joining together and right now he was making the same face at me. I know this expression very well, I never I would be receiving it.

“Excuse me,” I say and make my way to the restroom. Leaving Naruto-kun dumbfounded and Kiba-kun alone with our boss in an awkward silence. 

Splashing some cold water on my face, the tears I was trying to hold just came down. _Great, crying on your first day._ I wish I was still on the receiving end of his bright smile, but I’m not. Not anymore. I broke his heart five years ago, and he will never forgive me. It doesn’t matter how I feel. The way he looks at me, I know the truth - Naruto hates me. ­­

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this new fic! Updates will be slow... But I have a lot planned out for this new fic! Let me know your thoughts on this!!


End file.
